monkeyislandesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Escape from Monkey Island
Escape from Monkey Island (abbreviated as EMI) is the fourth game in the ''Monkey Island'' series. It was also the first game in the series to utilize 3D graphics using Grim Fandango's GrimE-engine. The production was overseen by Sean Clark and Michael Stemmle who have an extensive history at LucasArts, working on famous titles such as Sam & Max Hit the Road and Loom. Instead of being divided into 'parts' as the previous titles, Escape is divided into 'acts'. *'Act I: Things to do on Mêlée Island when you're dead' - Guybrush and Elaine return from their honeymoon to find that Elaine has been declared dead and a new election for the position of governor has been called. After saving their house from demolition, Guybrush must make his way to Lucre Island to secure the deed to the house. *'Act II: Enter the Manatee' - Grandpa Marley's enchanted heirlooms lead Guybrush and crew to the tourist-infested shores of Jambalaya Island where Guybrush must discover the hidden pieces of the Ultimate Insult. *'Act III: Escape from Monkey Island' - After returning from Jambalaya, Guybrush realizes that LeChuck has won the election for governor and he is once more stranded on Monkey Island where this time he will have to uncover the true secret of the Giant Monkey Head as well as Herman Toothrot. *'Act III+: Guybrush Kicks Unusually Large Butt' - With the help of a Giant Monkey Robot Guybrush, Jojo Jr. and Herman go up against LeChuck and Ozzie Mandrill. Desarrollo In the fall of 1998, design work started, followed by conceptuals in the beginning of 1999, and actual production started around May 1999. The decision was made to do the entire game in 3D, because the EMI team felt that would save a lot of animation time compared to 2D, and it would give them more creative control.http://next.videogame.it/html/articolo.php?id=1021 Extracto de las memorias Excerpted from The Memoirs of Guybrush Threepwood: The Monkey Island Years "Spitting the sand of Monkey Island from my mouth, I began to wonder if the life of a mighty pirate was all it was cracked up to be. I'd ignored recent events that should have been warning shots across the bow of my soul, from my wife's brush with death to the anti-pirate ramblings of Australian gazillionaire Ozzie Mandrill. If only I'd chosen a different path, LeChuck might still be dead, and the mystery of the Ultimate Insult might have remained an enigma. If I'd never picked up a sword, the grog-swilling pirates of the Tri-Island Area might be unthreatened by the twin forces of gentrification and demonic heckfire. If only . . . suddenly, the hairy finger of a familiar monkey tapped me on the shoulder. It was time. Time to stop LeChuck (again). Time to make the world safe for pirates. Time for the biggest battle of my swashbuckling life." Argumento Act I: Things To Do on Mêlée Island When You're Dead Guybrush and Elaine Marley-Threepwood have just returned from an idyllic three-month honeymoon, only to find that the island of Mêlée is half deserted and someone is trying to demolish their mansion. It seems that while they were away, someone had Elaine legally declared dead, thus nullifying her title as Governor. They manage to save the mansion, and meet a mysterious figure calling himself Charles L. Charles, who declares that with the governorship of Mêlée now vacant, he intends to be elected to the position. Elaine realizes she has an election to win. She sends Guybrush to meet her family lawyers on Lucre Island to get them to lift the demolition order on the mansion. As Guybrush rounds up a ship and a crew he starts hearing about the reason Mêlée is so empty. An Australian land developer named Ozzie Mandrill has moved into the region, and is buying up all the available property and winning the rest in various Insult games. Guybrush rounds up a crew consisting of Carla, Otis, and Ignatius Cheese, the owner of the Scumm Bar. He secures a bright pink ship called the Dainty Lady and they sail to Lucre Island. On Lucre Island Guybrush meets with the Marley family lawyers, who give him a letter from Elaine's grandfather, Horatio, to be delivered when she became married. The letter mentions that the deed to the mansion is deposited at The Second Bank of Lucre, along with the keys to something known as the Ultimate Insult, a secret weapon ten times as terrifying as Big Whoop. Guybrush visits the bank, but while he is inside the vault the bank is robbed by Pegnose Pete, who frames Guybrush by wearing a Guybrush mask and then takes the Marley heirlooms. Guybrush is arrested by Inspector Canard, who places a voodoo ankle bracelet on him that will prevent him leaving the island. Nonetheless, Guybrush manages to track down Pegnose, and learns he is working for Ozzie Mandrill. He follows Ozzie and retrieves the Marley heirlooms. Lastly, Guybrush exploits Pegnose's crippling fear of ducks and captures him. Inspector Canard agrees to set Guybrush free, but Pegnose escapes. On Mêlée, Elaine's re-election campaign is not going well. Charles L. Charles's "Good Times and Free Grog" campaign has given him a 23% lead in the polls. Guybrush returns with the deed to the mansion and the Marley heirlooms, but Charles shows up and reveals he is really LeChuck, and his actual intention in running for Governor is to learn the secret of the Ultimate Insult. Act II: Enter the Manatee Guybrush visits the Voodoo Lady, who tells him that three of the Marley heirlooms are wedding gifts and hold the key to discovering the Ultimate Insult, and also that there is also a fourth piece of the key hidden somewhere on Mêlée Island. Guybrush begins searching for the fourth piece, and soon learns that Meathook painted a piece for Governor Marley over twenty years ago, which was to have been a wedding present for his granddaughter. Guybrush finds the piece inside the Lua Bar, which is what Ozzie Mandrill has turned the Scumm Bar into. He steals the painting and takes the four wedding gifts to the Dainty Lady. Together with the figurehead of the ship, the pieces combine and a map is drawn onto the back of Meathook's painting, depicting Jambalaya Island. When they sail to Jambalaya Island they discover that Ozzie Mandrill has assumed total control over the island, turning it into a tacky tourist trap. All the pirates have been shipped off to nearby Knuttin Atoll, where they are held prisoner and put through a pirate re-education program. From the diagram of the insult drawn onto the Jambalaya Island map, Guybrush realizes the insult has been split into three pieces. For the first piece Guybrush enters and wins a Plank Diving contest, and is awarded a statue of a golden man. The second piece is a silver Monkey Mug from Planet Threepwood. For the third piece Guybrush sails to Knuttin Atoll, evading the insane Admiral Ricardo Casaba, and digs up the bronze hat of Tiny LaFeet, Jambalaya Island's most famous pirate. Guybrush returns to Mêlée Island, but Elaine is nowhere to be seen. The election is over and LeChuck has won. He greets Guybrush inside the mansion, and under Ozzie Mandrill's direction takes the pieces of the Ultimate Insult from him. Ozzie Mandrill wants the Ultimate Insult to rid the Caribbean of pirates. LeChuck is happy to go along with Ozzie because with the Ultimate Insult, he'll have total control over Elaine and at last be able to marry her. Unfortunately for them, the Ultimate Insult won't work without the Gubernatorial Seal of Mêlée Island, which is still held by Elaine. In the meantime LeChuck and Ozzie decide to imprison Guybrush on Monkey Island, where he will no longer be able to stop them. Act III: Escape from Monkey Island Guybrush wakes up on Monkey Island. Exploring, he finds an unusually large number of monkeys on the island. He finds a talking monkey called Jojo Jr. who tells him the monkeys have come in response to a calling. Something big is soon to happen. From the monkeys he learns the art of Monkey Kombat, and soon becomes skilled enough to defeat Jojo Jr. in battle. Guybrush also manages to construct a makeshift Ultimate Insult out of a bronze hat, a golden banana picker, and the Giant Monkey Head. However it refuses to activate. Elsewhere on the island is Herman Toothrot, still insane and pantless. Through the judicious application of violence Guybrush is able to unlock Herman's hidden memories, whereupon Herman tells him he is really Horatio Torquemeda Marley, Elaine's long-lost grandfather. Twenty years ago he'd met a down-on-his-luck Ozzie Mandrill, and told him of the wonders of the Caribbean—all of its secrets, including the Ultimate Insult. The next day both of them raced in a sailing regatta off the coast of Australia, and Ozzie knocked Horatio's boat into a voodoo whirlpool, which stranded him on Monkey Island. Horatio lost his memory in the crash. Guybrush tells Horatio what had happened on Mêlée Island, and Horatio expresses relief—the Ultimate Insult will only work with the Gubernatorial Seal, of which he has a spare with him. The two men head to the Giant Monkey Head and descend inside. The interior of the Head is a control room. They plug in the Gubernatorial Seal. From all over the island, monkeys converge on the Head. They scamper inside and take their places at the controls of the machinery. The Head rises from the earth, and standing revealed to the world is a Giant Monkey Robot fifty feet tall. It strides through the jungle toward Mêlée Island. Act III+: Guybrush Kicks Unusually Large Butt On their way back to Mêlée Island, Guybrush and Horatio come to a small island upon which three metal towers have been built. Horatio realizes this is an Ultimate Insult amplification tower, built by Ozzie to blast the Ultimate Insult throughout the furthest reaches of the Caribbean. They deactivate the amplifier and continue on their way. On Mêlée Elaine has been captured by Pegnose Pete, but LeChuck and Ozzie are still having no luck with their Ultimate Insult. Finally LeChuck realizes the Gubernatorial Seal is needed. They test the Ultimate Insult on Pegnose, and it turns him into a quivering wreck. Ozzie takes the Ultimate Insult, and sends a signal to the amplification tower. Nothing happens. Disgusted, LeChuck leaves the mansion. Elaine frees her wrists and jumps at Ozzie. The Giant Monkey Robot surfaces off the coast of Mêlée. Guybrush rushes to the mansion to save Elaine, only to inadvertently knock the Ultimate Insult into Ozzie's hands. Before he can use it on them however, LeChuck shows up again, now with his spirit inside the giant stone statue of him built by the island inhabitants. They all scatter. Elaine is scooped up in LeChuck's hand. Ozzie however uses the Ultimate Insult on LeChuck, bringing him under control. Guybrush runs for the Giant Monkey Robot. The two of them face off on the beach in a game of Monkey Kombat. The two fighters are evenly matched. Guybrush plays for a draw and between stances Elaine is able to wriggle free of LeChuck's grip. Ozzie tries to command LeChuck but cannot. LeChuck's giant stone hand rises and crushes Ozzie and the Ultimate Insult. There is an enormous explosion as the Ultimate Insult's power is fed in upon itself. When the smoke clears only a crater is left where LeChuck had once been. Guybrush and Elaine reunite. They ask Horatio to be Governor of Mêlée once more and he agrees. They are now free to "go wherever and do whatever we want". Previews * Games Domain Premios * 2000 E3 Game Critics Award in the category Best Action/Adventure Game Requeriminetos del sistema * Operating System: Windows 95, 98, Millennium and Windows 2000 * CPU: 200 MHz required; 266MHz or higher recommended * Memory: 32MB RAM, Windows 2000 users must have at least 64MB RAM minimum * Video: 4MB PCI or AGP Direct 3D or OpenGL-compatible Graphics Accelerator * Sound: 16-bit sound card * CD-ROM: Quad speed IDE or SCSI CD-ROM * Input Device: 100% Windows compatible keyboard required. Optional support for gamepads and joysticks. * DirectX: Requires DirectX 7.0a or higher. (DirectX 7.0a included on CD if needed.) * Note: Your system may require the "latest" Windows drivers for your particular hardware and operating system. * 3D ACCELERATOR CARD REQUIRED A 100% DirectX or OpenGL compatible 3D accelerator is required. Supported 3D chipsets at time of release include: * 3dfx Voodoo Graphics, 3dfx Voodoo Banshee, 3dfx Voodoo2, 3dfx Voodoo3, 3dfx Voodoo4/5, 3Dlabs Permedia 3, 3Dlabs GLINT R3, ATI Rage 128, ATI Rage 128 Pro, ATI Dual Rage 128 Pro, ATI Radeon, Matrox G200, Matrox G400, NVIDIA RIVA 128/128ZX, NVIDIA RIVA TNT/TNT2 Family, NVIDIA GeForce256 Family, NVIDIA GeForce 2 Family, NVIDIA Quadro, Quadro2 Family, S3 Savage 4/Savage4 PRO, S3 Savage 2000, Trident Blade 3D. Additional chipsets supported. For a complete list of supported 3D cards, please consult the Troubleshooting Guide in the game's launcher menu, or visit the Technical Support section of the LucasArts website at www.lucasarts.com. Personajes Main Characters * Guybrush Threepwood * Elaine Marley * LeChuck * Voodoo Lady * Herman Toothrot / Horatio Torquemeda Marley * Ozzie Mandrill Supporting Characters * Murray * Stan * Carla * Otis * Meathook * Ignatius Cheese * Pegnose Pete * Charles L. Charles - (pompous candidate for governor of Mêlée Island, who is really LeChuck in disguise) * Jojo Jr. Ancillary Characters * Admiral Ricardo Casaba * Allegro Rasputin * Bagel and Yoshen, Lua Bar patrons * Scumm Bartender * Chef (Moustachioed) and Waitress, Lua Bar employees * Clive, Mabel and Monty, tourists on Jambalaya * Dart Players (Scumm Bar patrons) * Deadeye Dave * Diving Contest Judges * Pretzel-eating Drunken Sailor * Elayne and Kristopher Kilometer, Planet Threepwood employees * Freddie * Harbor Mistress * Hellbeard the Unrepentant * Hugo * Huggyn and Kyssin * Inspector Canard * Jumbeaux LaFeet * Marco de Pollo * Micro-Grogery Bartender * Miss Daisy * Miss Rivers * Mister Santiago and Señor Castaneda * Mr. Quidworth and Brittany * Mungle and Yangja, pirate students * Salty * StarBuccaneers Clerk * Timmy the Monkey * Tiny LaFeet * Tony DiBoulda * Whipp, Thrawtle, and Digg, Elaine's family lawyers Islas que aparecen * Mêlée Island * Lucre Island * Jambalaya Island & Knuttin Atoll * Monkey Island Diferencias entre versiones This is the second game in the series to have a console release; the first one was The Secret of Monkey Island on the Sega CD. The only difference between the computer and Playstation 2 versions is that the PS2 version used a lot less pre-rendered material and more graphics that utilized the game engine (such as the Giant Monkey Head). Monkey Kombat :Main article: Monkey Kombat Monkey Kombat is introduced as the substitute to Insult Swordfighting in this game, making up a great portion of Act III, in which the player has to challenge monkeys to combat. The actual combat comprises of the opponents switching between five battle stances. One stance either dominant or weak to two other stances, the order of dominance is randomized with each game. When the player beats a monkey of higher level his life-meter grows. The ultimate goal is to beat Jojo Jr. The fighting stances are: * Anxious Ape * Bobbing Baboon * Gimpy Gibbon * Charging Chimp * Drunken Monkey The name parodies Midway's famous Mortal Kombat fighting-game series. Curiosidades * In the Palace of Prostheses, the player can acquire several prosthetic body parts, which can be combined into the Abomination of nature, which has no actual function in the game, other than purely humorous ones. Guybrush proclaims: "It's alive!" upon its creation and usage. * "Things to Do on Mêlée Island When You're Dead", the name of the first act, is a reference to Gary Fleder's 1995 crime film Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead. * "Enter the Manatee", the name of the game's second act, is likely taken from the famous Bruce Lee movie Enter the Dragon. * This marks the first time that a Monkey Island game and an individual part (Act 3) share the same name. * "Guybrush Kicks Unusually Large Butt", the name of the final act, is a reference to the names of the final parts in Secret ("Guybrush Kicks Butt") and Curse ("Guybrush Kicks Butt Once Again"). * This is the first Monkey Island game where Michael Land was not the principal composer but instead shares equal credit with Clint Bajakian, Anna Karney, Michael Lande and Peter McConnell Reviews * Adventure Classic Gaming * Armchair Empire * Adventure Gamers * CVG * GameSpot * GameSpy * GameZone * Game Rankings * Just Adventure + * Neoseeker * Sharky Games * SystemLogic.net * Video Gamer Guy Veáse también * GrimE * LUA Notas al pie Enlaces externos * * * Escape from Monkey Island at MobyGames * Official product page at LucasArts (archived) * List of errors in the game * List of secrets in the game * Press release announcing Escape from Monkey Island * Press release announcing Escape from Monkey Island for PlayStation 2 Categoría:Juegos Categoría:En Desarrollo